A Partnership Wrought In Pain
by MissNys
Summary: The summer of Harry’s 6th year, right after the ministry debacle. Harry is coping poorly and an unexpected, and rather beat up, guest doesn’t help matters much… until an agreement is made…
1. Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own (sadly) any of what you see before for you, Harry potter has never been and will never be any of my property. All that is mine is an OC or two and even those I'm willing to lend out ever so often.

Warning: this is a Slash story, most likely of the HP/DM variety, so if such easily offends you, I suggest that you exit this site immediately. There is also likely to be some course language and explicit violence. A bit of torture here and there and quite possibly sex in the later chapters.

This is why I have rated this story **M** and not for the tender hearted.

A/N: This is my first published fan fiction so please, be gentle.

Description: The summer of Harry's 6th year, right after the ministry debacle. Harry is coping poorly and an unexpected, and rather beat up, guest doesn't help matters much… until an agreement is met…

Keywords: Harry, Draco, Bonds, 6th year.

**Chapter one.**

Draco hated the family dungeons; they were cold and damp and made his go terribly frizzy, almost as bad as Grangers. His hair, though a minor annoyance, was not first and foremost in his mind at the moment. It was the screams that were breaking him. To the rest of the mansion, it was silent and peaceful, but step through those big oak doors and soul-piercing screams tore their way into your mind. The screams weren't actually from anyone, usually; the actual walls were enchanted to scream when anyone other than the Malfoys occupied the cell. Well that had been true until the elder Malfoy had de-keyed Draco from the system.

The manacles holding Draco in the slumped over kneeling position, started to grow warm. _Oh bugger all >_, his father, who had been released from Azkaban by that idiot of a Minister under the pretence that he had been under the Imperious curse yet again, was heading towards his cell. The screams dimmed as two highly polished dragon hide boots stopped before him.

" Boy." The tone was cold, cultured, with no feeling as he looked down on his battered offspring.

"Father," intoned Draco as he valiantly tried to lift his head. "And what do I owe the honor of your…esteemed presence?" he drawled. It was nowhere near his best drawl but it would do in the circumstances.

"As on every occasion that I have deemed necessary to visit you in this, your new sleeping arrangement, the question I ask is still the same. Will you consent to the mark and serve our great lord in his quest for domination?" A cold hand slipped underneath Draco's chin, lifting his face. Cold, sky blue eyes fixed with burning Gray ones.

"Well father, as on every occasion that you have graced my prison, my answer is still the same. I will **not** be a **servant** for a madman with too much power. You may content yourself with groveling to an inferior but I will never stoop to that level." Lucius raised an eyebrow. A slow, dangerous smile spread itself across his lips. Draco tried, unsuccessfully, to repress a shudder.

"Well it seems that your allegiances are no longer needed by the Dark lord." Draco quirked and eyebrow in question. " He has found another more suited to his tastes, though he did seem to think that you were quite a prize."

"T-tastes?" Draco's eyes widened slightly.

Lucius smirked, "You don't actually believe that he wanted you for your brains or any powers you possess, do you? My, what a naive child you have turned out to be. You are too weak to appease the Dark Lord in any other way than as his toy. But now that he has found another, more appealing specimen, you are worthless. Just like you always were before you gained the Dark Lords attention." He paused and beckoned to something behind him. Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward slowly. A hand on her abdomen brought attention to the bulge forming beneath her tailored robes.

Draco's mouth hung open, "M-m-mother?" he whispered. Dead eyes drifted up to meet his.

"I'm with child, my Draky," a spark lit in her violet eye as she said that last word. She hadn't called him that since before his fathers 'culture' training had begun when he was 7. "You are no longer needed to carry on the line of Malfoy. An Attack from the Dark Lord will devastate our family," her cultured voice had become monotone, devoid of emotion, as if she had been forced to rehears this over and over, "We will all be battered though the baby will be fine. Our beloved son however," her eyes fell to the floor so that Lucius would not see the anguish that filled them. Her face still up held that cold indifference, "he will have died running, and cowering from the Death Eaters raiding our home."

Draco, having picked up rather quickly his fathers intentions, scoffed at this. "Cowering? You couldn't at least off me while protecting my poor pregnant?"

"You are not some ruddy Gryffindor. You were never noteworthy for your bravery." He moved away from Draco, towards his wall of 'toys'. He came back with a simple carving blade and one of his favorites, the fire whip. A long, fine whip saturated in a poison that left anything it touched feeling as if a white-hot iron was burning it. The only difference was that the whip always cut deep leaving the sting for hours. "The 'attack' will take place in three days, until then, you and I can have a little quality time. I will show you exactly what all those family lessons, that you spurned, feels like in use."

Draco tried to force his face into a bored expression, "its not like it is something I have not experienced before now, is it?" Narcissa's head jerked up at this.

Lucius hung the whip on a hook on a nearby wall. He twirled the knife in one hand while kneeling in front of Draco. Lucius took Draco's chin in his hand and firmly forced his face slightly to the left. Quickly, the blade a blur, a line split Draco's face from his jaw line to his hair, cutting through his eyebrow while only just missing his eye. Draco gasped more in shock than in pain. One of his Fathers rules was to never injure the face; it left too many scars and led to too many questions. It just made this all too real. "This time, my little dragon," he sneered, "there are no limitations to our fun."

Blood ran into Draco's eye as his father gathered the whip again. He turned to his wife, "Narcissa dearest, I suggest that you return to your bed. In your condition, such a display may upset the child. The House Elves will take care of your needs."

Narcissa continued to stare at Draco but nodded in acquiescence. Silently she turned and drifted out the oak doors, which clicked shut behind her. Draco stared after her as if all of his hope had glided out with her. He turned his gaze back to his father who had retrieved the whip and was staring at him. His eyes held that glint of insanity that had been ever present since his sojourn within Azkaban.

"Come son, let us bond." And for the first time in his life, Draco saw his Father smile a true smile. It was not something one should have to endure.

Soon enough, Draco's screams drowned out the dungeons own.

Draco hated pain, and not the slight aversion to pinpricks and small cuts. He really, full out, hated it. He could withstand quite a bit of it but he was far from fond of it.

It had been two days since his father's…no Lucius' bonding experience had begun. Later that day, as it was the dark hours of the morning still, the 'attack' would actually take place in the morning while Lucius and his mother were out shopping for a gala at the ministry. There had been a slight change of plans when they had received the invitation the previous night. Draco had not been invited so it was the perfect alibi for his parents to not get hurt in the process of the attack. Draco was silently grateful that his future sibling was out of harms way.

As of that moment though, Draco was being fed a rather interesting meal. Lucius had thought it immensely funny to make Draco's last meal a muggle cheeseburger and soda. Though he would never admit it openly, Draco didn't think that it was all that bad, even if he had to have a house elf feed it to him. _I just know that this is going straight to my hips.> _He sighed inwardly, _Though it's not like it's going to matter soon anyway.> _

Lucius hadn't left much for the Death Eaters that were coming in a few hours. Fresh new cuts and welts covered his once pale skin. His right arm was broken in three places, as far as he could tell, along with his jaw, and his once beautiful platinum blonde hair was now matted with congealing blood. Draco amused himself with imagining what Potter's face would look like if he could see him then. He, of course, didn't stop to dwell on why he was thinking about The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Arse when his death was imminent. He did regret not being able to hex the insufferable prat one more time.

Deep in his musings on some of the choice hexes he would have used on one raven-haired wizard, Draco missed the fact that the elf serving him was more jittery than necessary. That is until she brought him out of it by doing the unthinkable and speaking to him.

"Master Draco Sir?" she asked, at least Draco assumed it was a she. With the sack that was hanging off her frame, it was hard to tell one way or another.

He cocked his head to the side, the condition of his jaw leaving him unable to speak.

"Mistress Malfoy, has sent me Sir," her squeaky voice slipping into a scared whisper, "She whishes Tabby to heal you Sir, and to help you escape Sir before the dark bad men arrive," she waved a small hand and Draco's jaw snapped painfully into place. His eyes watered a bit as he tested the movement of his jaw tentatively.

"Well, Tabby is it? Would you kindly loosen my…restraints?" he said in a hushed whisper. His mind was reeling with what was happening. A snap of a little wrinkled finger and his hands were free for the first time in a month and a half. He groaned when his arms fell painfully to his sides. He raised his head a little, waiting for the blood to rush back into his arms, and looked at Tabby.

"Tabby," he said slowly, he was not used to being nice to an Elf, "What is happening?"

"I has told you," she began to drag a bulky looking sac towards him, " I is to heal you and free you and helps you escape." Her tone was exasperated and Draco had to chuckle a bit. Here he was in the middle of a dungeon, bruised and bleeding, and a house elf was reprimanding him.

"Tabby," he tried again, "Why has mother ordered you to do this?"

Tabby stared at him in shock; "You is her baby Draky! She is loving you! She is worried about you all the time! She is crying and crying lots because Master Malfoy is not letting her seeing you! Tabby knows because Tabby is taking care of mistress everyday just like Tabby's mother when Mistress was preggy with Master Draco Sir. And she is always worried about Master Draco, always talk about-"

"Tabby!" Draco cut her off with a harsh whisper, "I understand alright. But you have to stay quiet other wise the dark men will come faster. Do you understand?" she nodded. The screams had been disabled, so as not to disturb the 'attackers', so every little sound seemed to echo in the eerie silence. Personally, Draco thought that the silence was more unnerving than the screams. "Now Tabby, what is in the bag? How will we escape? And do you have my wand?"

" Well, Master Draco Sir, you in seeing that Tabby has food and," an involuntary shudder, "clothing with wizardy money. Mistress say that Tabby is to be taking Master Draco to the gates in the back garden and she is saying that Master Draco's broom is to be waiting." She paused there and began to wring her wrinkled little hands.

"And my wand?" he prodded, a pit of ice forming in his stomach.

Draco soon found that he had no idea how to handle a bawling elf. "Tabby is so sorry Sir!" thankfully she was still whispering but she was still frantic non-the less, much to Draco's dismay. "Master Malfoy had took Sir's wand and Snapped it!"

"Tabby, it's ok, it's fin, I'll figure out what something else. Just please**, please** stop crying!" the elf quieted almost instantly, shocked to hear the words 'please' out of his mouth.

Still sniffling a bit she continued, " Master Malfoy also tried to burn the pieces Sir, but Tabby saved them. Tabby is knowing that wizardy sticks are very important to wizards," a hand dove into one of the many holes in her sac/dress and pulled out two pieces of charred wood, " I is sorry," she said mournfully, "Tabby's magics is not strong enough to fix it."

Draco took the two pieces from her and stared at them. "It is fine Tabby," he said quietly, " you saved what you could. That is more than enough." He slipped the pieces into the bag and squared his shoulders. He would grieve when he had time. "Now, we need to get going before someone comes and checks on me. How are we to get out of these blasted dungeons?" He was struggling to his feet at this point, dragging the bag along with him by his good arm. The injured one hanging uselessly by his side.

Tabby, with great big tears still in her eyes, grabbed his pant leg. "Tabby knows the way. We take the elf way. No one pay attention to an elf passing." with a pop they appeared at the doors leading from the kitchens to the back gardens. Tabby was pulling him urgently while he tried to regain his equilibrium. He hissed sharply as cold air from the outside hit his open wounds. _It was in the middle of bloody August! Why in the hells was it so cold?_ He thought crossly. Moving quickly, they made their war to the far gates. Once there, Draco quickly rummaged through the bag, pulling out a silk button up and a light cloak. Draco was vastly grateful for the silk shirt as he slipped it on. As a side affect of some of the pain curses Lucius had used on him, Draco's skin was extremely sensitive. Anything coarser would have made him black out. The cloak added some unwanted pressure to a few tender areas but it cut down on the cold. He would manage. He turned again to Tabby who was holding out his broom; a nimbus 2001, with the bag attached to the front end.

"Tabby," he asked carefully, "You have been taking care of my mother for the duration of her pregnancy, correct?" she nodded, uncertain of where this was going, "She is about two months along isn't she?" Another nod. He knelt down, bringing himself face to face with the elf, "Tabby, I want you to swear to me that you will protect her. Fath…Master Malfoy will be very upset when he finds me gone," _Boy is that an understatement _"he may suspect her. I want you to promise me that you will let no harm come to her or my unborn sibling," at this she nodded vigorously, pride shining in her eyes. Draco's slate gray eyes bored into hers; "I also want you to find me if something goes wrong." With that last solemn nod he stood up, again biting back a groan of pain.

He mounted the broom and hovered for a moment, "Tabby, I want you to tell my mother that I will be back for her and the child," he stared off into the distance as if deciding something, "and Tabby? Thank you far all you have done and risked." With that he shot off like a bat out of hell, leaving a very shocked house elf in his wake.

As he soared into the sky away from his one time home, now prison, Draco thought as to where he could run too with his lack of muggle knowledge and money. His options seemed quite limited. He racked his brain for a solution when, ironically, salvation came in the voice of his father. The memory came back at him of one of those times that his father had had a bit too much firewhisky and was ranting to his mother while Draco hid in a cupboard, listening. _"That little **brat**!" his father had raged, "How can a filthy little **halfblood** elude such a great man as our Lord? I tell you now, we know that he lives in a little muggle area called Surrey in Little Whinging, but all those blasted houses looked like they have been magically cloned! And with that daft geezer for a secret keeper, we cant even get a general location!" > _His father had cursed for at least an hour before stumbling off to bed.

Making a slight course correction, Draco angled his broom towards Little Whinging. _Maybe>, _He mused to himself as his fingers gripping the broom started to get that numbing tingle; _Maybe the savior of the wizarding world will save the villain for once.> _Focusing on the landscape before him, Draco prepared himself for the flight ahead. It was going to be one long night.

A/N: and there you have it. my very first fanfiction... of any kind. any reviews will be welcome and i will try to reply to them in coming chapters. yes there will be more chapters ... many many more if i have my way, but any hoo. i hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Hard Core

Disclaimer: no matter how much i would wish it i do not own any of Harry Potter and Co.

Reviews: 

**Cithara**- Well thank you for the compliment on my writing technique, i do try curtsey. As for the plot line, as i have said, this is my very first fanfiction... of all time... so take pity please. I am trying to be original while still following the actual characters pesonalities. (i may hvefailed at one point or another but 'que sera sera' i suppose)

**Princess Vasira**- was this soon enough for you? i hope so. the next chapter is forthcoming.

Thakn you for reviewing, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**C****hapter 2**

Summer was definitely Harry's least favorite holiday. It was not that it was always hottest when he had to work outside or that his room seemed to hold that heat like a sauna. It wasn't even that fact that Voldemort seemed to enjoy causing mayhem during that particular season, if his constant nightmares were anything to go by. The reason Harry hated the summer was because of the Dursleys. Here he was, gardening for the third time that week, waiting for the screech from his aunt telling him to make dinner. /_Thar she blows/_ he thought dryly. He stood up, brushed himself off and made his way into the house, going through the daily motions. Go in, clean up, make dinner, serve the family, eat the scraps, clean up, get yelled at. All the while the ever present mask of coldness that had accumulated in the first week of vacation, never slipped. After dinner, Harry headed out to the back yard for practice. There was a Forget-Me charm surrounding the perimeters of the house so that when the members of the order came by to train him, as they had been doing for five days out of every week, none of the neighbors would remember anything they saw or heard of his newfound training. He was learning knives from Mundungas, defensive spells from Moody, the real one, offensive spells from Snape of all people, and fisticuffs from Tonks. Harry called it fisticuffs but really it was more an amalgamation of martial arts, aerobics and kickboxing. He was learning how to fight with various weapons, from guns to axes to spears and anything in between. The only weapons he was lacking in was swords, the only swordsman that the order knew of was Sirius.

Harry paused at that thought and put away the wand he had been practicing spells with. His face never changing, he slipped out one of his hidden knives and pushed up his sleeves. Slowly, he made two long incisions into his forearms, crisscrossing previous scars. Then came the binding spell that Moody had taught him. It wouldn't do to go and bleed all over Aunt Petunia's clean floor now would it? He cast a quick cleaning spell on his knife and slipped it back into place at his waist. He studied his scars with a cold indifference, and there was allot of them. One on each arm for every time that he thought of Sirius. The scars were a reminder of what an idiot he had been, and the pain he had caused with his rash actions.

Something snapping behind him startled him out of his reverie. He spun about, two knives from his wristband in his hands, and slipped into a defensive posture. His instructors did say that he had picked fighting up with incredible speed, he must be a natural. Now, however, was not the time for self-praise.

Dudley was standing there making high-pitched gurgling noises. Harry sighed and let his mask cover the scowl that had slipped past. Harry settled his knives back in their sheaths while pulling his sleeves down as Dudley hightailed, well as fast as that tail of his could go, it back into the house. This was not going to end well.

"Boy!" Vernon bellowed as Harry walked in the door. It didn't matter that his was only a foot away of course. Harry silently assumed that it was his uncle's goal for the summer to make Harry deaf.

"Yes sir?" his tone was cold, emotionless.

Vernon scowled, "did you just pull some blasted knives on my Dudders?" His face had turned a lovely shade of purple at this point. His uncle's spectrum of colors never ceased to amuse him.

Harry looked to Dudley, who was looking at his father in disbelief, "But Dad that's not-"

"Yes, I did." Harry didn't want any of the Dursleys, let alone Vernon, to know that he hurt himself.

"That is enough! I will have no more of this weapons nonsense in my house! I want you to take them off. Now! On the table boy!"

Harry looked from his supposed family; his aunt and cousin were huddling behind Vernon, to the table that his uncle was pointing a meaty finger at.

"If that is what you wish."

He started with the knives he had supposedly attacked Dudley with. Next came the dagger hanging below the nape of his neck followed by the poison darts strapped to his upper left biceps. Then came the extra wand on his right biceps. He looked to the trio, their eyes as wide saucers, and very nearly smirked for the first time in a month or so. He brought out the 45AP caliber Ruger P90TH Semi-Automatic pistol, with its hard rubber grip and dark chrome finish, that he had gotten from Tonks for his Birthday. She had gotten it charmed so that it never ran out of ammo. Moving to his legs, he took out the knives from the top of his new dragon hide boot he had gotten from Remus who, because of Sirius' death, now had money to spare. Harry twitched a bit at that but he would have to punish himself later, away from the prying eyes of his extended family.

Taking off the over large shirt he had from Dudley's leftovers, he unclasped the holster vest that he had gotten from Snape; he had been quite shocked when it had been handed to him, Snape avoiding his eyes the whole time. One half held a row mean looking throwing knives while the other held small vials of healing potions and antidotes. Each one was a full dose and Snape ad drilled Harry for hours until he knew the contents, and how to replenish them, by heart. He also took off the short sword that hung diagonally across his back before slipping the vest off. He may not be great at swordplay but he still wasn't going to get caught without it. After some thought, he took off his glasses as well. He hadn't needed them since two weeks after had arrived at the Dursley's. This was due to the fact that Tonks and Remus had taken him to see a magical specialist to get his eyes fixed; they were a liability the way they were. He still wore them because his bright green eyes unnerved people and, for the people that thought him still practically blind, it gave him an edge.

He turned back to Vernon and Co. glaring. All three took an involuntary step back and Vernon's face had turned an odd shade of green as he was sputtering. Petunia and Dudley were both staring at his chest though. He looked down.

_/Damn/. _He had forgotten about his scars.

"W-where…?" His aunt whispered, almost to afraid to ask.

Harry only raised a condescending eyebrow, "Don't tell me that you haven't seen my training." He turned to gather his things when he heard Dudley suck in a sharp breath.

"That's not from any training I've seen!"

_/'CENSORD' /_He hadn't thought of his back, usually the halter and blade covered it. Turning slowly, slipping the shirt over his head, he faced Dudley. "So you have never seen a tattoo before? My aren't we sheltered." He tried on his best imitation of Snape during class. He returned his piercing gaze back to his uncle, who was returning to his usual shade of red.

"Enough boy, take those blasted things up to your room. I don't want to ever see them again."

"It's not like you saw them before now." Harry said, grabbing the halter vest and short-sword. " And besides, I need to where these. Otherwise my trainers might come into the house asking. I'm quite sure that we both don't want that." He looked steadily into his uncle's eyes, glasses still on the table, while he casually slipped his weapons into place.

Vernon growled, "Fine! But if you ever threaten my son again, you are out of this house. Do you hear me?"

Harry gave him a curt nod, slinging the vest and sword over his shoulder and grabbing his glasses off the table. He made his way outside again but this time instead of returning to his practice, he made his way around to below his bedroom window. Using the piping that ran by his window, he scaled the wall, dropping his vest and sword into the room as he went, and climbed onto the roof.

Laying there, staring at the sky, Harry lost himself in the openness of it. He watched as the sky turned from cheery blue to a midnight dark. As the stars started to pop out, he started to count them, making up constellations as he went. It wasn't until well past midnight that he was broken out of his daze. Someone was calling his name. At three in the morning.

"POTTER!" Harry peeked over the edge of the roof. A black figure was making its way down the street dragging a haggard broom and a bag. "Where in the blasted hells is he? POTTER!" this earned the stranger shouts from the neighbors and the sound of a shoe hitting pavement, "Bloody hell!" the stranger exclaimed, picking up the shoe. "If you are going to throw a bloody shoe at me you could at least make it a nice one. Not this second rate, bargain sale, hand-me down." More yells answered and he stepped into the light of a nearby street light, weakly tossing the shoe back. "Though from the looks of things, I'm sure that that shoe was one of your more extravagant purchases."

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled, losing his balance and slipping off the roof. Luckily he grabbed onto the rain gutter in time. He heard a strangled cry as he centered his balance and let himself drop down the two stories. Turning gracefully, he stalked towards the blond boy who was gaping at him. At any other time, Harry would have found this funny. But right now it was just dangerous.

"How the fuck did you find me? Why are you here?" Malfoy's eyes were wide and a little glazed.

"I found you…" he whispered.

"I can see that but how did you find me?" harry snapped, circling him like a vulture until he was facing him again.

"Muggles…" Harry blinked. He had found him the muggle way? Malfoy had stooped to the ever frowned upon muggle methods to find Harry Potter? Something was obviously wrong with this picture.

"Malfoy what…" he stopped as the boy stepped forward and Harry saw the barely healed cut running down his face.

"I found you," he repeated, "thank the gods!" It was only Harry's newfound reflexes that kept Malfoy from hitting the pavement hard.

Harry heard cheers coming from the nearby houses. /_They must think that I knocked him out./ _He smirked to himself. /_It's not like I couldn't./ _Harry discreetly shrunk Malfoy's broom and bag and pocketing them while still supporting the boy in his arms. He dragged the limp figure towards the house opening the doors with a wave of his hand. He'd have to thank Snape for teaching him wandless magic next time he saw him.

Harry froze on the threshold of the house. Now those were two things he had never thought that he would associate together. /_Snape and thanks indeed./ _Harry snorted, he must be losing his mind.

Somehow he got Malfoy all the way to his room without waking the human earthquakes next to his room. Really, you would think that at least a few of the neighbors' wold have complained about the snoring by now. Harry shook his head to himself./_I must be nutters, bringing a known enemy into my only place of protection./ _Too many things had happened though. Malfoy was not the sort of person to use the muggle methods for anything, and he most certainly would not faint in front of Harry unless some thing was terribly wrong.

He dumped Malfoy in the chair by his desk and moved to unshrink his stuff when he noticed two damp, dark stains on his arms and one on his chest. Pulling off his shirt he found it covered in blood. Moving swiftly to Malfoy's side, he noticed that his collar had splotches of white. Slowly it dawned on him that Malfoy hadn't started out with the red shirt that was clinging to him right now.

A/N : well thats all for now. im already workign my woay through the 3rd chapter so that should be up soon. Review if your willing, i shall wait with avid breath.


	3. Healing Hands

**Disclaimer: **Much to my pain and anguish, i own nothing of Harry Potter and Co. I do not profit form anything i post either.

**Warnings:** This is a Male/Male pairing fic and a violent one at that. so if you are squeemish in such things, then i would suggest that you wander back out of here as you have wandered in before your tender minds have been irrevocably scared and your innocence is lost.

**Reviews:**

**Cithara- **how do you get a beta? what is a beta? are they mail order? do they bit? i have an avertion to things that bit. do they have a manual? do they always come after Alfe? or ar ther an algorithm in themselves?... in truth, i have no idea what a beta is. could you explain? if any one could, i would be much obliged.

**firefairy42-** im glad you approve and i hope you keep reading.

**A/N** onwards we venture on to the not so elusive chapter three. enjoy! b.t.w. i changed the rating from M to T because im, unbeknownst even to my self, tonning down some of the graphic nature of this story. this is not to say that it wont go up in the future again. i will warn you if that is the case. well enough of my babbilings. READ ON!

**Chapter 3**

The back of Harry's mind had gone into the slight panic mode of his younger days. This was where all of his self-doubt and self-loathing resided. Thankfully, for the boy now positioned on Harry's bed at least, his common sense overrode this part and set to work on the situation at hand. Using one of his knives, Harry cut the ruined shirt from the prone boy's body and threw it into a corner. / _I'll deal with that later_. / Turning back to Malfoy, he tried to take a mental inventory of the damages. What he saw made him want to run to the washroom and throw up. / _Great, another thing to haunt my dreams. As if Voldies little playtimes weren't enough_. / Quickly he moved to his cache of healing potions. Picking out a salve for cuts and burns and an antidote that worked for most poisons. Glancing over, he noticed an odd bend in the boy's arm and his eyes widened. / _He dragged his broom with that? _/ He snatched up a strengthening potion, a bone mender and, just for good measure, one that healed internal injuries as well. He seized his belt along the way to the bed; he would have to reset the bone himself or it would heal wrong.

Harry slipped the belt between Malfoy's teeth and settled a silencing charm over him. He probed the offending breakage carefully, finding the exact angle of the break. One hand on the protruding bone, Harry pulled hard on the wrist, pushing the bone back into place. Silent screams wracked Malfoy's body and he bit hard into the belt. When he quieted, Harry moved quickly, taking out the leather, forcing the potions down his throat, and lifting the silencing charm. Placing his own soiled shirt on the bed, Harry pushed Malfoy down on the bed belly first. Straddling his hips, he took a handful of salve and spread it across his back, rubbing it into the more damaged areas.

After a full coating, he gently rolled him over. Of course he, being Malfoy, groaned the entire time. When he was on his back, Harry straddled him again, only partially aware of how provocative that was, and gently began to apply more salve.

It just so happened that that was the moment that the strengthening potion kicked in and Malfoy started to wake up.

"P-potter?" Unfocused Gray eyes blinked up at him.

"Yes Malfoy?" he replied without stopping.

Blink, "What are you doing"

Harry sent him an Are-You-Stupid? look. " Healing you."

Malfoy returned with a No-Shit look, "I can see that." He drawled, or at least tried to seeing as how his voice was slurred from pain.

"Then why ask?" Harry countered. This shut him up but sadly, only for a minute. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Harry glanced down, he had forgotten about that, "You got blood on it." He said simply.

Malfoy shot him a Well-Excuse-Me-For-Sullying-You-With-My-Presence look. Harry was quite amused with how Malfoy could convey so much with a single glance. Though he would never admit it of course. Moving up slowly from Malfoy's abdomen to his chest, Harry focused on working the salve into his skin. Because of this he missed Malfoy's eyes going wide.

"Potter," he hissed, "why are you riding me?"

Harry's face, of course, when bright red at this. "Could you not put it like that? And it was easier." He grunted and shifted a bit. "Anyway, didn't I tell you to shut up"

"No"

"Well shut up"

Malfoy looked as if he was about to give a rather scathing reply and a glare that would surely say If-I-Wasn't-Defunct-I'd-Hex-You, but both his eyes and mouth snapped shut as harry work a cut that went across one of his nipples. He let out an involuntary moan and Harry prayed that it be from pain.

Draco prayed, to all the gods that he could think of, that Potter had mistaken that moan for one of pain. / _Why did Potter_ / he whined mentally / _straddling me, rubbing some god-awful concoction onto my chest have to be the single most erotic experience of my life _/ It didn't help that his skin was still hypersensitive. Draco focussed most of his being into keeping his arousal in check. He jerked as Potter worked on his side.

"Sorry," Potter mumbled, still concentrating.

"Ticklish." Draco grunted as an excuse, knowing it was a flat out lie. He peeked up at Potter to see if he had bought it and saw him staring down at him with an Oh-Really? smirk. "Oh bugger off Potter." He turned his face away to hid his blush.

"Almost done you ponce." He leaned forward and turned Draco's face towards him again. He drew a finger down the cut on Draco's face, working in the salve.

"Why are you doing this Potter?" He said looking up at the boy staring intently at his maimed face.

"Doing what?" Harry looked down at Draco who was realizing just how close they were. He, wisely, ignored this and quirked an eyebrow.

"Healing me."

Harry mirrored him. "You were hurt weren't you?"

"So you just patch up any one who graces you doorstep, do you? No questions asked? How very noble of you, or idiotic, I cant decide which at this juncture."

"I'd go with noble, seeing as how you were the on being patched up. And no, I don't take people in without questions, those come later when the person is able to at least articulate them selves without that haze of pain." He gave Draco a significant look.

"Alright Potter, it was pretty well obvious that that was meant for me with out the look to go with it. And 'articulate'? Finally getting some vocabulary lessons? I always though it was far beyond your mental capacities to handle words that were more than three syllables." He was starting to get a little uncomfortable with the prone position and minimal distance between the two of them so his snarky side decided that this was the time to rear its prissy little head. Draco braced himself for the angry retort or physical attack. What he was not prepared for was Potter jerking into an upright position, putting all his weight on certain areas that Draco was hoping he would avoid. Another shocker was Potter's face slipping into an unreadable cold mask.

"I suppose that I have been spending a bit to much time with Snape." His voice was chilled, but Draco just decided to ignore that for now. That statement, however, shifted Draco's attention away from his crotch and back to Potter.

"Snape? Professor Snape is here? Are you mad? He's a bloody Death Eater! I bet he has already tried to kill you! You haven't drunk anything given to you by him, have you?" he slipped off into mutters and began searching the room, the best he could from his prone position, as if to find Snape himself lurking in the shadows. Glaring off into some oh so dark corner or another, he missed the slightly dumbfounded expression on Potter's face, as well as the calculating glance that followed. He was aware, however, of Potter shifting as he slipped off him and that bed. He had to bite back a sigh of... relief? Disappointment? He was a little unnerved that he couldn't tell which.

"I know," whispered Potter.

"Come again, Potter?" he said, following the raven-haired boy with his eyes.

"I said 'I know' you git, it's not that hard to follow." Potter replied scathingly.

"Well if you bloody well know then why aren't you doing anything about it instead of being all chummy with one of the King of the Fairies' hench men"

"Be cause he is a double agent you flamin' ponce! If I bloody well did anything about it we would be losing an ally and anyways why the hell... wait..." he had been facing Draco at this point, eyes blazing when he suddenly deflated, " just a... what did you just say?"

"I said 'you should do something' why"

"Not that you idiot. Did you just call Voldemort," Draco only blinked, refusing to flinch at the name, "The King of the Fairies?"

Draco did is best to look down his nose at Potter from the laying position he was in, he thought he pulled it off rather well. "I may have mentioned some such drivel. What does it matter?"

Potter blinked a few times then did some thing he had never done within Draco's presence. He laughed. Draco just stared at him until they both jumped from the bellowed from the hallway. Draco shot into a sitting position and almost immediately fell back again, darkness threatening to over take him.

"Boy! Stop that stupid cackling or I swear you won't have any meals for a week"

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry said solemnly, all laughter gone now. Draco looked and saw serious green eyes looking back at him.

"Potter..." he whispered.

"Later Malfoy," he moved again to the bedside and put another potion to his lips, "we will talk later. This is a Dreamless Sleep Potion, it will help you heal in peace." Draco nodded and drank with Potter supporting his head. Before he slipped off into that blissful, numb darkness he thought he heard Potter whisper again, "And we have so very much to talk about."

**A/N:** another chapter another success. i do swear that this is actually going somewhere and i will probably make the next few chapters longer. thanks again to all those who have reviewed, it makes me feel so loved /tear/. keep at it if you enjoy the story, and if not... well that's just sad for you now isn't it?

-nys-


	4. Meeting the Relatives

Disclaimer: I do not own (sadly) any of what you see before for you, Harry potter has never been and will never be any of my property. All that is mine is an OC or two and even those I'm willing to lend out ever so often.

Warning: this is a Slash story, most likely of the HP/DM variety, so if such easily offends you, I suggest that you exit this site immediately. There is also likely to be some course language and explicit violence. A bit of torture here and there and quite possibly sex in the later chapters.

This is why I have rated this story M and not for the tender hearted.

A/N: This is my first published fan fiction so please, be gentle.

Description: The summer of Harry's 6th year, right after the ministry debacle. Harry is coping poorly and an unexpected, and rather beat up, guest doesn't help matters much… until an agreement is met…

Keywords: Harry, Draco, Bonds, 6th year.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Draco had never been a morning person. In fact, unless he got his morning dose of Pepper Up potion, or the muggle equivalent of caffeine, Draco was dead to the world. This morning, he bodily threw himself out of bed, barely glancing at the human shaped lump by the dumpy looking desk. Stumbling out the bedroom, he made his way across the hall and into the bathroom to relieve himself. He trudged over to the sink, after flushing, and ran the water as cold as he could get it. Sticking his head into the stream and the half-full basin, he felt himself wake up some. Of course, this was also when the memories of the past few days came rushing back, last night especially.

He pulled his head out, sputtering. He stared at his reflection again. This time his brain registered the pale scar running down his face. Movement outside snapped him out of his reverie and reminded him of his temporary roommate.

"Potter," he whispered. Ignoring the water that was running down his back and chest in droplets, he walked into the hall to move towards Potter's room. There were some questions he needed answering, he was sure Potter had some of his own and Draco didn't think that he would be brave enough to answer them later.

Now that plan would have worked out great if the thing resembling a small whale had not chosen that particular moment to trudge down the hall. The two blondes stared at each other for a moment, both eyes widening, both wondering whom the other was. Whale boy, amazingly, was the first to recover himself and the first thing he did was scream… for his mother. /_And he is how old? It is a 'he' isn't it?_ / Draco thought as he heard a crash and rushing feet from the far bedroom. A woman, bearing a striking resemblance to a horse, burst from the room.

"Duddykins!" /_Duddykins?_ / " What's wrong? What can mummy fix?" She kept rambling on until her eyes lit upon Draco. /_How in all the hells did _she_ breed _that/ She let out another yell, this time for someone named Vernon, and another person came crashing out of the bedroom. / _Oh, that's how. Wow, that must have hurt. I wonder how she didn't get crushed? Maybe they adopted? Nah, too much resemblance between the two whales. / _He thought idly as Vernon started to bellow at him while trying, without success, to hide his wife and son behind his own generous mass.

"Well this has been fascinating," he said, completely ignoring whatever it was that Vernon had been saying, "but as you can see, I have pressing matters to attend to elsewhere… away from you." This said, he rushed off to Potter's room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well that's one way to wake up." He mused ruefully to himself as he slid down the door to the floor. A snort from the side of the room made his head snap up. There was Potter, dressed as he had been last night in only baggy black jeans, belted tightly to his waist, and still shirtless. His feet were up on the rickety desk and the chair tipped back. His arms were behind his head, exposing his finely toned chest and abdomen to the sunlight filtering through the window. Draco had a hard time focusing on Potter's words.

"Have a fun time meeting the relatives?" Potter's face turned towards him.

"_You_ are related to _them_? How in all the bloody hells did you turn out so good then?" Potter raised an eyebrow at this causing Draco to go for a random save tactic. Diversion. "I mean, come_ on!_ Who in their right minds would name their kid 'Duddykins'? It just screams 'Here I am! Kick my arse so I can go flounce about crying for my mummy!' which he did by the way." He pointed a finger at the now grinning Potter.

"His name is Dudley." He said, slipping off his chair and walking over to Draco. He held out a hand to help him up. Draco stared at him for a moment, a distinct Dejavu hitting him, before throwing caution to the wind.

"Not much better now is it?" he returned as he slipped his hand into Potter's and was hauled to his feet. "Shamu fits so much better, don't you think?" he looked up into Potter's face. /_ When had he gotten so tall?_ / A hollow bark of laughter came from Potter as he released Draco's hand.

"Where did you-" He was cut off by a loud banging on his door. "Get on the bed, quick." He hissed, glancing at the door with a not-so-nice look in his eyes. "Pretend to be lounging, and do _not _react to anything he might say." Draco nodded dumbly as Potter gave him a little shove in the right direction.

Draco slipped onto the bed with his back against the wall and his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. One arm was behind his head and the other was draped across his still bare abdomen. He slipped on his practiced mask of indifference but added an air of indignation at being interrupted. Potter looked at him appraisingly for a minute, his uncle still bellowing outside, and then grinned evilly. He quickly went to Draco and mussed up his saturated hair and undid Draco's pants, all before he could react.

"Just go with it, and watch his face, it's hilarious." Potter muttered as he walked slowly to the door, ruffling his own hair and rubbing his mouth vigorously.

On the outside, Draco was as calm and indifferent as ever as Potter opened the door. He even glared indignantly at Vernon when his puffed up purple face appeared. Inside his head, however, he was screaming _/ I'm NOT GAY/ _while steadfastly ignoring the little voice in the back of his head going _/ Considering last night, are you quite sure about that/_

Draco did, however, watch Vernon's face as he took in the scene before him. It was indeed quite amusing and a smirk slipped though his mask. He had not known that a person's could go so many colors without the aid of magic.

So caught up in his own musings, Draco missed most of the one sided conversation between Potter and Vernon. He jumped when Vernon grabbed Potter by the back of his neck and dragged him from the room. Partially doing up his pants, Draco rushed after them, catching up in the midst of a heated argument in the downstairs living room.

"I warned you boy," Vernon's red face was scant inches away from Potter's, "I told you to keep that… that… _fagotry_ out of this house! I will not have you infecting my son with any of your unnaturalness."

Draco had never known Potter to back down from a fight and now was no different.

" 'Infect' him with my 'unnaturalness'? How naive can you be? You don't actually think that he is really coming in from tea with friends at two in the morning, do you? Fools." His voice was dripping with revulsion. _/ He really has been spending too much time with Snape. He even has the glare down. /_ thought Draco.

**Smack **"I will not have you speaking of my-" the rest was lost to the gurgles now coming from Vernon. Draco was only mildly alarmed to find himself in the possession of a table lamp with its cord wrapped securely around the big mans neck. Draco himself was leaning away from the man with his right knee pressing firmly between the man's shoulder blades. Potter was staring at Draco in surprise, seemingly unfazed by the large red mark blooming on his face.

"I swear that if you so much as look at Potter in any way that I deem as less than friendly, I will gut you like the pig you are." His voice was low and steeped in malice. Turning his gaze away from the gasping man slowly collapsing beneath him, he looked into Potter's intense green eyes. "Do we have an understanding, Filth?"

At the slow nod beneath him, he released the lamp, letting it crash to the floor. The man fell, gasping, and Draco just held Potter's gaze.

"I'll be over there if you need me," he motioned to the hallway. Potter, for his part, just nodded. He looked, except for the great red mark on his face, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Slipping out the door, he listened to the conversation inside while leaning against the wall. _/God, I need to throw up. /_

* * *

_/ Well that was unexpected. /_ Harry thought to himself as Malfoy slipped out the door. Turning back to his uncle, he waited until the man had regained enough of himself to stand.

"That was not a very smart thing to do uncle dearest," he said sarcastically. His tone was cold, detached as if he was unmoved by the scene that had occurred before him. Truthfully, it only brought up more questions. "You see, my blond companion that you were just, rather abruptly, introduced to attends the same school as I do," Vernon visibly paled at this, "It would seem that you caught him in a good mood. He is not usually so forgiving. That is, most likely, due to last nights, and this mornings, activities." Harry swore that he could hear a strangled cough from the hallway. He allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk.

"Get out," came the raspy voice from the shaking man.

Harry chuckled darkly. It was a hollow sound, full of despair to anyone who listened closely. "Do you actually believe that that decision is up to you? Surely even one of your limited capacities would have realized that is not the case by now." _/ Bloody hell. That's it. No more lessons with Snape. I need my own sleep patterns back. /_

"I don't care," Vernon rasped out, "I want you out!" Vernon had, by this time, sat himself in the large recliner facing Harry.

Harry tsked at him, moving forwards, "I don't think you fully understand me. I'm being hunted Uncle dearest, by a man that wants to kill me, -"

"So let him kill you!" his uncle half bellowed, half rasped.

"-and anything related to me," Harry continued, "The only reason he hasn't found me here yet is the wards. The wards stay as long as I am still welcome in this house by she who shares the blood of my mother."

"Petunia." Vernon whispered

"Correct," Harry placed his hands on the armrests and brought his face down to Vernon's level, "Those wards fall and they find me, find this house, and destroy everything in it. You will not be spared for your lack of love for me. You are, in fact, the embodiment of every thing they hate. All those times you yelled at me, beat me, shoved me into that hole of a closet, starved me, you just reinforced their beliefs. I understand them, thanks to you, and I have seen what they will do to you with their _magic_," He stressed the last word as he stared at the visibly shaken man in disgust, "If I stay welcome, you stay safe. It is as simple as that. Understood?"

Vernon nodded hastily. He looked as if he were about to cry. _/ Pathetic. /_

"Now you listen to me," Harry said icily, straitening and fixing his uncle with a glare, "I have no intention of staying here another night. I can stand you even less than you can stand me. I will only return when I am desperate for a place to hide and to reinforce the wards to keep you safe. Do not mistake this for a misguided act of compassion. I loathe you all. This is merely for my convenience," Harry turned to face the door to the hallway, "Tell no one of this. Those that have been teaching me will ask questions but they can do nothing to you. They are merely tools, pawns, for the man who will lose this war by his follies. Much like I was once," He glanced back at Vernon, "They will leave. Eventually. All you have to do is tell them that you don't know what happened. Is that clear enough for you?"

With a hasty nod from his uncle, Harry swept out of the room. If he had been wearing a cloak, its billowing would have rivaled Snape's.

Back in his room, Harry was busy gearing himself and packing all of his meager belongings into his trunk. Draco, for his part was staring at him with a horrified expression.

"You're leaving? After all I went though to find you?" Malfoy was looking at him as if he had just bitten the head off a live house elf, "You're actually leaving the one place that will hide your magical signature, allowing you to hide? What in the bloody hells is wrong with you?"

All in all, Harry was getting rather annoyed as the blonde's rant continued._ / Does this boy ever shut up/_ A twitch had formed bellow his right eye when he found that he had had quite enough.

"Malfoy!" Harry snapped, cutting through whatever inane insults Draco had been spewing. Harry continued slowly, trying very hard to keep his anger and daggers where they belonged, "Shut up. I know full well what I'm getting into and I don't need this bloody house to keep my magical signature masked. As for something wrong with me, there are many, too many to count. Now get dressed and packed otherwise it's all getting left behind."

"What? I'm going with you?"

"Yes Malfoy. There are too many questions that need answering. By you. Now get moving or you'll be going the rest of the day shirtless." His voice was so monotone that it was obvious that he was serious.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found the pair trudging down Privet Dr. towards town. "So…um… Potter. Where are we going?" Draco asked tentatively. 

"I have a few errands to run then we will be going to a friends to stay for a few nights." He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit one.

"Potter, what are those?" he was staring at the smoking tube in his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes, "This is a cigarette. It really serves no purpose but I enjoy it."

"Well… what does it do?"

"It doesn't actually do anything. You just put it in your mouth and inhale." He handed the stick over to the blonde, who was curious despite the fact that said stick had just been in Potter's mouth. Mimicking what he had seen Harry do; Draco placed it to his lips and inhaled. It was pleasant for a moment until the fit of coughing took him over. A chuckling Harry Potter rubbed his back until he regained some of his composure.

"You actually _like_ these sticks of death?"

"You get used to them after a while. Notice I didn't cough? Any side affects don't bother me because of the medical training Pomphrey gave me this summer."

"Side affects?"

"Yup, smoking too much can cause cancer and damage your lungs. It says so on the box."

"And you do this for fun." Draco gave Harry as look that said I-Always-Knew-You-Were-Crazy.

"Use what little inbred brains you have Malfoy. We are wizards. I heal myself regularly of whatever damages they may cause."

"Inbred!" Draco sounded so scandalized that Harry gave a little hollow chuckle. "Look Potter, I came to you for help. Not to be ridiculed and insulted. I may not like my family but I will have you know that my lineage is pure."

"Ah yes, the ideals of the pure bloods. Marry as distant a cousin as you can to keep up the facade of a pure line. Tell me Malfoy, what will happen when your sister is also your fourth cousin and your niece?"

"That's disgusting Potter, and stop channeling Snape. It's unnerving." Draco allowed himself a little shudder, earning another dry chuckle from Potter.

They were moving into a more populated area of the town. There were a few stores lining the street and fewer houses.

"First stop, clothing." Harry said as he walked up to a dark looking shop that, in Draco's opinion, would have fit in Knockturn alley.

"You going shopping at a time like this? Where will you get the money?" Draco said as a faint chime announced their entrance through the door.

"Didn't you know Malfoy? I'm rich. And I need a special type of clothing for the things I have planned," he pulled out a wallet on the end of a chain. "Gringotts set this up for me. One pouch for wizarding money, one for muggle. I never have to go there physically unless something happens." He said absently as he began to browse the rather morbidly dull looking cloths about him.

"Pick out a few things Malfoy. We cant have you prancing about in the buff now can we?" With that, Harry walked off to find himself a new wardrobe, leaving a blushing, gape mouthed Draco to fend for himself.

* * *

"Can I help you?" a soft voice asked from Harry's right. A small girl with dyed red hair with purple streaks stood there. She reminded him of what he used to think vampires looked like with her black dress with webbed sleeves and pale skin. Her dress was cut short and her strapped boots almost made it to her knees. Her face was clear of any makeup or peircings, making her pale blue eyes seem to glow. All in all, she pulled it off quite nicely. 

"Ah… yes. I need a new wardrobe, a good coat, and accessories would be great too. Also, my rather blond, disheveled friend over there will need help from one of your colleagues. Make sure that they tell him that it is either this or he goes nude. He can be one snarky bastard at times." She nodded solemnly and disappeared behind a door that said 'Employees Only'. A few seconds later she reappeared with a few bundles in hand saying that everything was taken care of.

Seconds later he heard Draco complaining loudly. "Lets get started shall we?" he asked the girl, whom he would latter find out was named Catharine.

After trying on a number of different pants and shirts, putting some aside for purchase, Harry had quite an extensive wardrobe. He had some baggy jean pants as well as some fitted ones. Rin had even convinced him to buy a pair of leather pants. The shirts covered all the ranges. He had some long sleeve, baggy, tight fitting, button ups, dress shirts, muscle shirts, and some he couldn't even put into a category. Most everything he picked out was black, though some of the shirts were white, dark green, blood red or silver.

Now he was wearing a dark green muscle shirt, which clung to his torso and abs, and baggy black jeans with a silver embroidered dragon crawling up his left leg. Rin had already rung them up so he would be wearing them out of the store.

She had said nothing when she noticed him put his arsenal in the corner of his change room and cover it with some rejected clothing. She had given him quite and appreciative look when he walked out without a shirt.

"Are you sure your Gay?" she asked quietly. She did everything quietly. Harry had just chuckled darkly, making her shiver.

"Don't allow the blond over there hear you say that. I'm sure that he would have a few choicewords to say about it." She had smirked at that and he did nothing to correct what she was assuming. It would save future embarrassment… for him at least.

At the present moment, Rin was standing before, holding out a leather bundle with a variety of rings, chokers, chains, bands and other trinkets atop of it. He sifted through the pile, disregarding some things and trying on others. He settled on two thick rings, one hematite and one silver, for his thumb and middle finger on either hand, a black choker, silver chain, and black, silver and green hair ties for his hair. That done he turned his attention to the bundle.

"I thought that this would suit you best. Trench coats hide a great many things." Rin said quietly as he slipped it on. "It is as soft as lambskin but it is more durable, less likely to rip or wear." It flowed down him like water and was only slightly heavy. She was right about it hiding things well. The way it moved would adjust to anything in his arsenal.

He slipped it off and handed it to her. "I'll take it." She nodded and went to ring it up with all the rest. Harry went to the change room and donned his weapons yet again. Pin was waiting for him when he exited, holding out his trench. He smiled his thanks and slipped it on again. Now only she would know about his weapons and he was grateful for that. She waited until he settled his clothing then handed him a slip of paper.

"My cell phone number. If you need anything, I have access to more than just cloths."

"I assumed that there was a reason why you didn't react to my… fashion choices."

"I don't know why you carry so much but it is most likely due to the war." His eyes widening was the only sign of his surprise. "My brother was a wizard. He chose a side and died for it. What side did you chose Mr.…?" he had never actually given his name during the hours he had been shopping.

"Potter. And I thing you know my side." He blessed her silently for her ability to hide most of her emotions.

" I think you have a side onto your own. Your blond partner seems to be getting restless. It may be a good time to go pay." Draco was indeed getting restless.

He was standing a the counter with the various bags, 4 for Harry, 3 for Draco, in a clean white button up dress shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was combed in such a way as to hide his scared eye. The strapped ankle high boots finished the picture. His arms were crossed and one booted foot was tapping the ground. Said foot stopped the moment he caught site of Harry and Harry similarly stopped moving when he say Draco.

Harry had never seen Draco in muggle cloths and had to say that they suited him well. _/ Give the boy an eyebrow ring and a few in the ears and he will have to beat men and women off with a stick. /_

Draco's mental reaction was a bit less accepting than Harry's. _/ When has Potter ever looked that good? Not that I'm gay or anything. But Damn! He has got that whole dark, broody, dangerous thing going on. That does not make me gay. Everyone else in this god-forsaken store is eye humping him… and me for that matter, but that's understandable. Wait… what was that?…NO! I'm not gay! Obey me my body, obey! I command you to stay down! Not gay, not gay, not gay, not gay. Crap he's coming over. Think bad thoughts…wrong kind of bad! Think Snape… dancing… in a thong (urg)… with Lucius. Okay that helped. Oh good, he's paying. I wonder if we will stop and eat soon. /_

* * *

A/N: and thats another chapter done! i have a new beta for this story. my veryamusingfriend name ED. then next ferw chapters will still be posted here but after a while im only going to be posting on the site you will find on my profile.

hope you enjoyed it!

**Reviews**

Firefairy42: glad you liked it.

Cithara: thank you for being my beta for my other story but Ed has dibs on this one.

Asaake: just because there is a new book out does not mean my inagination shut down. there shall be many more shapters to come.

Oliver1234: Wait no longer!

Sadious: dont make me hurt you sam. i may be living 4 hours away but i can still kick you ass when i come to visit... which is soon by the way. home wreaker.


	5. Pizza and Piercings

Disclaimer: I do not own (sadly) any of what you see before for you, Harry potter has never been and will never be any of my property. All that is mine is an OC or two and even those I'm willing to lend out ever so often.

Warning: this is a Slash story, most likely of the HP/DM variety, so if such easily offends you, I suggest that you exit this site immediately. There is also likely to be some course language and explicit violence. A bit of torture here and there and quite possibly sex in the later chapters.

This is why I have rated this story M and not for the tender hearted.

A/N: It has been a while and im sorry for taking so long, I replied to all the reviews at the bottom of this but this is the last time im doing that for any of my stories.

I am in need of a Beta reader, so if any one is interested just review me and i will definitely get back to you.

Description: The summer of Harry's 6th year, right after the ministry debacle. Harry is coping poorly and an unexpected, and rather beat up, guest doesn't help matters much… until an agreement is met…

Keywords: Harry, Draco, Bonds, 6th year.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Harry had paid, he had led Draco down the street into a place called Pizza Hut.

"Potter, what is this?" He asked, staring warily at the triangle shaped slice of something that looked like it had been dipped in cheese and oil.

"Cheese pizza." Harry replied simply as he took a bit out of his own slice. Draco watched in mild disgust as a long string of cheese connected the slice to Potter's mouth.

"And you expect me to eat this… ugh, I can't even find a word disgusting enough to describe it.

"Eat it Malfoy. It's the only food you're getting until tonight." Draco gave him a disgruntled look as he gingerly picked up the so-called food. Harry was already halfway into his second piece as Draco took his first bite. The look of incredulity on his face was quite amusing.

"What's wrong Malfoy? It's almost as if you've never had food before."

"Well not this kind." He replied, ignoring the barb, "and beside, this is the most food I've had in a week besides something called a 'burger' and some bread my mother had sent with me when I escaped. This is variable ambrosia compared to that."

/ _Two more questions to add to the list._ / Harry thought. "That's the first time pizza compared to the food of the gods. Muggle gods at that. Where did you learn all this muggle from trivia anyways?"

"Muggle studies," Draco mumbled around another mouthful, "Lucius holds to the motto 'Know thine enemy.' And expected me to follow it as well. The bastard didn't expect me to enjoy myself. That was just a perk."

"You enjoyed Muggle Studies?" Harry hid his surprise by taking a long drink.

"It was one of the reasons I turned down the Dark Mark."

It was at that moment that Harry learned never to drink while having a conversation with Draco Malfoy. Thankfully no one was in the immediate vicinity, and the table next to the two boys was the only one to receive Harry's latest mouthful of Coke.

"You like having that shock factor in the conversation don't you?" Harry glared mildly as he wiped his face with the back of his sleeve.

"It gets me though the tough times." Replied Draco with a smirk that was suspiciously close to a grin.

Harry snorted, "Well hurry up, I've got to go see a friend about a place to see and I've also got an appointment to keep."

"Appointment?" Draco asked curiously while he finished off his drink.

"You'll see, Slate."

"Slate? What's slate?" Harry ignored him and headed for the door. Draco just shrugged and followed.

* * *

"What in the hell's is this place?" They were standing outside a heavily graffitied storefront just inside an alleyway. The words 'Ink Palace' were scrawled everywhere, and random pictures plastered the windows. There was no way to see inside other than the front door, which was propped open with a hedgehog statue that had been given a rainbow mohawk.

"This is the 'Ink Palace'. The best tattoo parlor in all of London. It is also my friend, Greg's business." Harry smirked as he entered the outrageous store.

"Well that makes you biased now doesn't it?"

Harry chuckled darkly as usual, "I suppose it does."

"He laughed?" came a shocked voice from the left of them, "Our ever dark, brooding, quiet little hellion _laughed_?" The owner of the voice turned out to be a spiky haired brunette with light blue eyes.

"Slate, this is Greg Marcus, or better known as Chronos. Chronos, this is Slate."

A heavily dimpled smile split Greg's face, "Anyone who can make our Jades laugh is in our good books. All me and Mateo have been able to do is make him groan."

Harry nodded solemnly, "That was how my Uncle found out about my sexuality." He answered Draco's questioning gaze.

"How were we supposed to know that he would open the door right then? It was four in the morning!" Chronos raised his hands defensively.

"Yes but it didn't help that your goodbyes consist of me being humped from behind by Mateo while you basically claw may shirt of as you kiss me."

Draco's eyes were wide as he looked between the two of them. He repeated a mantra of '_Not Gay. Not Gay. Not Gay._' in his head as his imagination took a disturbing turn. Harry's face was completely impassive while Greg was grinning happily.

"So is your friend here to get anything or is it just the usual?"

"Actually, a few things have changed. I'm getting the works today. I don't know if he wants anything but if he does, give it to him. I'm… we're in a bit of a bind though. My Uncle found me and Slate together in my room," Harry suppressed a small smile as Draco flushed at his innuendo, "and now we need a place to stay."

Greg looked at him carefully, "Does this have anything to do with that situation that you refuse to tell us about, for fear of getting us involved?"

"Some." Harry said slowly.

"And is Slate already involved?"

"Partially."

"Are you both now on the run?"

"Well…"

"Oh for…stuff it both of you. You," the irate blonde cut in, pointing sharply at Greg, "stop fishing, he's not going to tell cause it is too bloody dangerous to know to much. Can we stay here or not?"

The Grin returned to the brunette's face, " I'll have to check but I'm sure you could use the loft for a while. For now Mateo is in the clean room and you have station 3, Jades. If you want any tattoos, "he said to Draco, "sit in station 1. If you want a piercing go for the chair with the 2 stitched into it. After he's done with Jades, Mateo will get to you."

"Tattoo? Piercing?" Draco asked quietly.

"Sometimes Slate, your ignorance astounds me." He passed his trench to Chronos. No comment was made as he handed over his vest and various weapons. The dark green muscle shirt soon followed.

Chronos mistook the sharp hiss coming from Draco, "It's some sight isn't it? Some of Mateo's best work. Of course, having Jade's fine body to work with didn't hurt none." He started writing in a little notebook beside the phone. "Did you know that Jade's drew his own tattoos? He also did some work for some clients of ours as a favor. He sure has a gift. Mateo wanted to take him on as an apprentice; he did too for a few weeks. He even got everything down pat, and I'll tell you now, he learned three years worth of training in a week and a half. After doing some bloody amazing works on some clients he tells us that due to some 'unavoidable circumstance' he can't work for us! Mateo was right pissed. Wouldn't talk to him for a week." By this time Harry had walked into the back room, leaving Draco and Greg to talk. Draco was enthralled. This was a side of Harry that he was sure that no one who knew him as The-Boy-Who-Lived had ever seen.

"Then what happened?" He asked as he drew up a chair behind the desk.

Chronos chuckled, "I'm not surprised he hasn't told you. There was one of those terrorist attacks at a club nearby and we figured that he was caught in it. He showed up at about three in the morning bruised and bloody. I was surprised he could even move." Greg went quiet and thoughtful then. "It was only when we were cleaning him up that we saw that most of the blood wasn't his. He didn't sleep that night. And the sex… well it was almost like he was trying to lose himself anyway he could." Draco blushed at the mention of sex as his mind worked overtime again. But he held his tongue, wanting to hear more.

"I'm sure you know about that habit of his. He hasn't been coming to us lately so I assume you have been taking good care of him." He winked and grinned as Draco turned as red as his pale skin could go.

"Well I… er… uh…sorta…"

"SLATE!" /_Oh thank Gods!_ / Draco turned to see Harry poking his head around the doorway to the other room. "Get you arse in here. I have something I want to ask you." Grateful for any reason to escape his current conversation, Draco complied.

Leaving Greg behind, Draco slipped into the room Harry had disappeared to. Inside was brightly lit with two chairs and a misshapen bed beside respective desks. The desks of the bed and closest chair were nearly covered with a large assortment of tubes and paints. Along with a few mirrors were some vicious looking instruments that looked close to a gun. The table in the far right corner held a wide range of earrings and studs along with more sterilized packages. Draco chose to sit there to watch as a foreign looking man set up beside Harry who was laying face down on the bed thingy.

"Slate, meet Mateo. His real name is Yoshiko Kimahara but Chronos called him Mateo once when he was drunk and it stuck." The Asian man nodded to Draco and set to work on Harry. With every buzzing pass of the strange machine, color bloomed on Harry's back. Some of it was the deep green color the man was applying and some was blood. There was barely the hint of pain in his voice as the green-eyed boy continued.

"This is actually going to be the last bit of work on my back so it wont take long. After that, I'm getting a few piercings. That's where they poke holes in your skin and stick a ring or barbell though so they wont close. I was wondering if you wanted one." Mateo switched colors in the silence that followed.

"I want a tattoo." Draco said quietly, staring at Harry's back, "My body is scarred beyond reason. For once I want it to be in a way that I chose." Mateo had stopped and was staring at the young blonde who was riveted upon Jade's back.

"I see." Harry said and Mateo resumed his work silently. "What do you want to have?" This had Draco thinking for a minute.

"I know this may sound cheesy but I want wings. Anywhere on my body, I don't really care, just as a symbol of my freedom. Flames as well… for a number of reasons. Can you do that?" The last uneasy question was directed at Mateo.

"Slate…" came a hesitant voice from Harry, "would you mind me doing it? I have…ideas that you might like."

Draco was silent for a long time, thinking of Harry's silent request for trust.

"I think," he replied slowly, "that I would prefer if you did it. But I would ask something of you." He fell silent but was hopeful.

"And that would be?" he asked carefully.

"If Mateo would teach me, could I do your piercings?" Draco was keenly aware of the tension draining out of Harry's shoulders.

"Mateo?"

"It is not a hard thing you ask," came the deep, accented voice from the heavily tattooed Asian man, "but Chronos will teach him while I finish with you. I shall fetch him, don't move." The unspoken threat was left hanging in the air as the man slipped out.

The thick silence between the two boys was shattered by the excited squeal from Greg. The brown haired man bounced into the room, followed by a silent yet smiling Mateo.

"So I get to teach you piercing?" He asked as he plopped down into the school next to Draco. The blonde nodded. "Great! If you're as fast a learner as Jades is then it should only take a few hours to get he basics."

"Is that fast enough? Wont Po…Jades be done by then?"

"Nah, with the amount of work needed on that tat, we will have plenty of time. Now let's get started."

And so it went. Greg chatted away, pointing out different styles, techniques, areas to pierce and jewelry. The perfectionist in Draco found all of this fascinating. It amazed him how each piercing was different for each person depending on the place they wanted pierced, the size of the piercing, the individuals body structure and the different studs and rings that go through them. It wasn't long before he learned most of what he needed from Chronos through the explanations. Greg was more than willing to take it up to the next level.

"Well I was right about you learning as fast Jades here," he motioned to the seemingly dozing brunette still being worked on, "but just like him you will probably need an example before you fully understand. Now seeing as Mateo already has his piercings and I would rather not pierce myself, which leaves only one option. If you're willing of course."

Draco knew where this was going and he didn't really mind. It would just be a few more scars. He only had one problem. "Where would you put it?"

"I suggest an eyebrow ring," Harry piped up, "on the eyebrow opposite his scar."

"Scar?" Greg asked, confused. Draco sighed and brushed his hair away from his face. Greg gave a low whistle, "Wow, that's some battle scar."

Draco closed his eyes, trying to block out the images from just a few nights ago. /_ Has it really only been that long? _/ Greg mercifully dropped the subject.

"Well you right Jades. An eyebrow ring would look good but what do you think about a tongue ring?"

"Well he does talk a lot so it might be worth while to give people something to look at."

"You know something Jades?" Draco cut in scathingly, "If I wasn't so afraid of Mateo throttling me, I would throw a great many things at you right now. Preferably things that are large and heavy."

Harry scoffed, earning a smack on the head from Mateo, "As if you could lift it, you ponce."

"I will have you know that I am quite sinewy. My stunning figure just hides it well."

"Yeah right. Don't forget Slate, I carried you up a flight of stairs. I know exactly what your figure hides." Greg giggled as Draco flushed and quickly changed the subject.

"Well, shall we get this over with? I suppose I could do with a few ear piercings as well."

Greg grinned and set up the equipment.

* * *

A/N: So there you go. the next chapter you finally get to find out what Harry's tattoo looks like. Also i think im going to introduce a new character. we shall see i guess.

Reviews:

**Vixen Uchiha  
This kicks, keep it up.**

-_thanks._

**Onigami Nanashi  
Whee! Draco and Harry in hot hot clothes. I most definitly approve. Sorry for not reviewing all the chapters, I just didn't want to stop... Update soon!**

-_I'm just glad you reviewed at all. thankyou._

**freya kurenai  
oh.my.god...hahahahaha...snape ...ahahahahahahahah...lucius.. .ahahaahah..man,great fic!continue!**

_-I had a fun time writing that part... ah the mental images._

**TenshiNoStrange  
I enjoyed. great for a first fic (most REAllY suck, I know mine did) anyway you're a great writter. I hope you update both fics soon**

**-**_Thanks. and I'm really glad that you read both of my Fics. I'm planning to add about 3 more fics that ive been working on soon. hope you read and enjoy those too._

**Aebhel **

**Hey-  
I've been reading this all along, and I mostly like what you've done in terms of characterization of Draco and Harry. Draco, especially, is extremely well written. I have some issues with the way you've characterized Harry, mostly because I don't see him as being quite as badass as you've written him--a lot of his charm is derived from his insecurities. It's one thing for him to seem confident to Draco, but every human has insecurities, and when you're writing from Harry's point of view those need to shine through. I also don't see Harry as the sort of person who would shop at Hot Topic or similar stores, not because I have an issue with them but simply because he strikes me as the sort of person who is not very concerned with his appearance. Altogether, though, this is very well-done, and I love the bitchy banter you have going on between the two boys--keep it up!**

**-**_Here's the thing. Harry still has alot of insecurities, he just doesn't trust anyone enough to show them to anymore. As the story progresses you will see him open up alot to Draco and vice versa. right now the two are just trying to deal with thier own personal problems that the still cant fully share, mainly due to the years of fighting between the two of them. Harry's clothing choices are actually understandable once you know the reasoning. It's not that he went for fasion at all. the only reason any of the cloths he bought match at all was because of the girl, Rin, who helped him. The only reason he bought the cloths was for functionality. he needed cloths that would fit and hide his wepons. He found a store that would supply him with what he needed, that's it. hope that clears things up a bit. I'll try to make things more clear in the future chapters._

**EllyYuki **  
**Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes... Yippie, I found another great HP/DM slash fic! I! And SUCH a good one! I can't find anything that's wrong here, except maybe a small mistake in the first sentence. You forgot 'hair'.  
'they were cold and damp and made his >... go terribly frizzy'  
But except that, it's perfect. **

**-**_It's the little mistakes that mean that i need a Beta reader. i just cant see these things. thanks for pointing it out though._

**EllyYuki  
Muahahaha! I love Goth Harry! And Draco is snarky as he is supposed to be! **

_-Draco has to be snarky or it is not Draco at all._

* * *

That's everything for now. Next chapter should be up soon.

-nys-


End file.
